


You Rang?

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for cillab42 on LJ for her prompt "mine, hamburger, home".</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Rang?

Dean bowed a silly little bow and stepped aside to let Benny in the door of their new home. “Welcome to the Batcave.”

Benny stepped inside a few feet before stopping to take in his surroundings. It was still strange to Dean, to see Benny again. Alive--well, as far as vampires are alive--, walking and talking like he’d never been dead. Again.

“Nice digs, brother.”

Benny grinned at him and Dean couldn’t help but grin back. It had been a long time since he got to show anyone around the bunker and he liked it. Felt a bit proud of it too. And Benny was special. “Thanks man. You hungry? I make a mean hamburger from scratch?”

Benny laughed, nodded. “I’d like that.”

Dean left Benny standing there, and wandered off to the kitchen with a smile on his face. He had no idea how Sam would actually react to Benny being back, but for now all Dean could do was grin and hope Benny still had a soft spot for him growling mine in his ear when they fucked.


End file.
